Memories such as programmable memories are used in the electronic and computer arts to store information in the form of binary data consisting of bits. Examples of memories include magnetic and optical media organized into discrete sections. Data is stored in these memory media by inducing a discernable change in a selected section, with the changed or unchanged state of the section indicative of a binary bit.
As the computer and electronic arts have advanced and have evolved into the microelectronics field, demands on memory apparatuses have steadily increased. For example, the amount of data desired to be stored on devices has substantially increased. Also, it is desirable for memories to be small and lightweight for use in portable device applications. As a result, it is desirable to increase the storage density of memory apparatuses.